


Diario de un niño [Karmagisa]

by MarcyDarkAngel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyDarkAngel/pseuds/MarcyDarkAngel
Summary: 1 de mayo.¡Hola! Mami me regaló este diario por mi cumpleaños... ¡Ya tengo 7! Creo que debería presentarme... Bueno, soy Shiota Yuki, mi mami es Shiota Nagisa y mi papá... No lo conozco... Bueno, adiós diario.[Repost de mi cuenta de Wattpad, esta historia fue originalmente publicada en 2016]
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 4





	1. ¿Ese es su nombre?

¡Hoy la tía Rio vino de visita! Me saludó y luego le dijo a mami que tenían que hablar de un tal "Karma". Mi mami me dijo que fuera a mi cuarto, pero me dio curiosidad y me quede a escuchar... —Sabes bien que ese nombre no se menciona en esta casa. —Vamos Nagisa, no es como si fuese Voldemort o algo así. —Sólo ve al punto. —El sigue insistiendo, creo que deberías... —No, punto final. —¡Nagisa! Esa actitud es muy inmadura, y también lo que hiciste. —Karma no tiene porque saber que es padre de Yuki. Ahora, si no te importa, no quiero hablar de eso. Y entonces comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa, entonces subí y empecé a escribir esto... ¿Mi papá se llama Karma? Me pregunto como será... Ojalá pudiese conocerlo un día... Bueno, supongo que iré a jugar al parque, adiós diario.


	2. Enfermo.

5 de mayo

Ayer no pude escribir nada, salí a jugar al parque pero empezó a llover y me enfermé. Mami está cuidando de mi, no se cuando pueda volver a escribir. Adiós diario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dije que habría capítulos cortos :'v y también relleno obviamente xD pero tranquilidad que pronto viene lo intenso, no es mucho relleno :'v


	3. ¡Por fin!

9 de mayo

¡Por fin me recuperé! Justo a tiempo para ir con la tía Kayano a comprar el regalo para mañana... Me pregunto que le gustará... Bueno, adiós diario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repito, dije que habría capítulos cortos xD y de relleno, pero este es el antepenúltimo... Por ahora :'v tranquilidad que lo interesante llega pronto.


	4. Día de la madre.

11 de mayo

Ayer pasé todo el día con mami, ¡hicimos muchas cosas divertidas! Le regalé un dibujo y un peluche de serpiente (por alguna razón, le gustan mucho a mami) que la tía Kayano me ayudó a comprar. ¡Le gustó mucho! Y después pasamos la tarde jugando en la casa y viendo películas, fue muy divertido. Quiero mucho a mami... Pero me gustaría conocer a mi papá... Bueno, mami me dejó salir a jugar al parque. Adiós diario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, el último capítulo de relleno xD en el siguiente las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes -3-


	5. Haciendo amigos.

12 de mayo ¡Ayer pasó algo genial en el parque! Olvidé que mis amigos no podían jugar, 3 se enfermaron también, una estaba visitando a su abuela y otro de viaje con sus padres. Estaba jugando sólo en los columpios, intenté saltar como hacía uno de mis amigos pero me caí y me raspé la rodilla. Dolía mucho, así que empecé a llorar, pero entonces alguien me ayudó. Tenía la edad de mami, ¡Y su cabello era rojo como el mío! Nunca había conocido a alguien con el cabello rojo como yo. Me cargó a una banca y me dijo que sólo era un raspón. Me curó y luego empezó a jugar conmigo. ¡Fue genial! Aunque... Olvidé preguntarle su nombre... Bueno, me dijo que volveríamos a jugar hoy, así que se lo preguntaré ¡Adiós diario!

**Akabane Karma acababa de mudarse a una nueva cuidad, de nuevo con la esperanza de encontrar a Nagisa, aunque hubiesen pasado 7 años el no le había olvidado, aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo. Se dirigió al parque, sabiendo que no tenía muchas posibilidades de encontrarlo pero igual decidió intentarlo. Aunque no encontró nada más que a un niño pelirrojo y de ojos azules sólo en un columpio, así que se puso a observarlo, le causó algo de curiosidad. El niño intentó saltar desde el columpio pero se terminó cayendo y raspando su rodilla y comenzó a llorar. Karma decidió ayudarlo, así que se le acercó y lo cargó hasta una de las bancas del parque.**

**—Tranquilo, sólo fue un raspón.—Karma le sonrió y le curó la rodilla con una bandita que tenía. Después de eso decidió jugar con el niño, es verdad que el no tenía tanto apreció por los niños pero por alguna razón sintió que ese niño tenía algo especial. Así que jugó con el hasta que este se tuvo que ir a casa, aunque no sin antes acordar verse al siguiente día. Entonces Karma calló en la cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del niño, pero decidió preguntárselo al día siguiente. Ese niño hacía a Karma ser diferente, igual que Nagisa lo hacía.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí aquí empezó lo interesante xD el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, Pocz. Y ahí esta lo que dije de las narraciones fuera del diario :v adivinen quien acaba de recordar que hoy tenía que actualizar? xD no me juzguen, salí todo el día y cuando llegué hice (y aún hago) maratón de los últimos capítulos de la temporada 11 de Supernatural :'v


	6. ¿¡Papá!?

13 de mayo. Regresé del parque... ¡El nombre del chico de ayer es Karma! ¡Como mi papá! Iré ahora a ver si convenzo a mami de enseñarme una foto de papá. Ahora regreso, diario.

**Para Karma Akabane ese día fue de los mejores de su vida en los últimos 7 años, jugó con el niño de nuevo, pero esta vez le preguntó su nombre antes de que se fuera, y había algo respecto a eso que le seguía rondando la mente...**

**—** **Yo soy Akabane Karma, ¿Y tu?**

**—¿Karma?—el niño lo miró con sorpresa, pero después sonrió.—¡Yo me llamo Shiota Yuki!**

**—¿Shiota?**

**—Sip... Tengo que irme, mi mamá se enfadará si llego tarde.—Y sin más Yuki se fue.**

**¿Acaso... Acaso al fin había encontrado a Nagisa? ¿Que relación tenía ese niño con el? ¿Sería acaso... Su hijo? No podía ser... O no quería creer que una de sus teorías sobre porque Nagisa lo dejó de un día para otro podría ser verdad. Según Karma, Nagisa lo había dejado para irse con Kayano. Eso no tenía sentido, pero para Karma era una de muchas posibilidades que habían rondado su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Además, ese niño era pelirrojo, como el. Si que tenía los ojos de Nagisa pero no tenía ni la más mínima pista de quien era la madre de ese niño... Si es que de verdad era hijo de Nagisa, quizás sólo era un pariente suyo o sólo se tratase de una coincidencia. Fuese como fuese, esas dudas seguían atormentándolo, así que decidió resolverlas al ver a Yuki al día siguiente. Le preguntaría si conocía a Nagisa y resolvería eso de una vez...**

¡Regresé, diario! ¡Mami aceptó enseñarme una foto de papá! ¡Incluso me dejará quedármela! Supongo que la guardare aquí... ¡Karma si es mi papá! ¡No puedo creerlo, ya conozco a mi papá! ¿Debería decirle?... No, si mami no quería que lo conociese era por algo... Bueno... ¡Pero el parece buena persona! Mamá acaba de decirme que es hora de que me vaya a dormir, así que adiós diario. Dejaré la foto de papá aquí.


	7. ¿¡Un hijo!?

14 de mayo

Querido diario, ya voy a verme con papá... ¡Aún no puedo creer que ya lo conozca! Bueno, me iré, estoy ansioso por verlo y preguntarle si conoce a mamá.

**Karma y Yuki se dirigieron al parque, en cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro articularon a la vez la misma pregunta:**

**—¿Conoces a Shiota Nagisa?—ambos se miraron sorprendidos y asintieron, sentándose en una banca, esa tal vez sería una larga charla...**

**—¿Cómo conoces a Nagisa?**

**—Es mi mamá... ¿Cómo lo conoces tu?**

**—Espera, ¿Tu mamá?**

**—Si... Responde a mi pregunta y respondo a la tuya.**

**—Salí con el un tiempo...**

**—Entonces es verdad...—murmuró el niño.**

**—¿De qué hablas?**

**—Tu eres mi papá.**

**—... ¿¡Qué!?—gritó Karma.**

**Yuki asintió.**

**—Si, mamá me lo dijo.**

**—Eso lo explica todo...—murmuró ahora Karma y luego sonrió—Un hijo... Yuki, ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**—Acabo de cumplir 7.**

**—7... Hum... Bien, si eres mi hijo... ¿Alguna vez Nagisa te ha dejado con una niñera?—Yuki asintió—¿Que hiciste?**

**—Esperé a que mamá se fuera y hice que renunciara.**

**—... Si, eso suena a mi de niño—Karma río—¿La rapaste?**

**—No, le depilé las cejas.**

**—Eso hice con mi primera niñera también—Karma suspiró y sonrió, abrazando a Yuki.—No puedo creer que tenga un hijo con Nagisa...**

**—Y yo no creo que conozca a mi papá...—ambos sonrieron y se quedaron en silencian unos minutos hasta que Yuki volvió a hablar:—Hum... Papá...—empezó Yuki, algo inseguro.**

**—¿Si?**

**—Pues... Mamá se irá mañana a hacer un trabajo, regresará el jueves y piensa dejarme con la tía Rio pero... ¿Tu podrías cuidarme?**

**—¿Eh? ¿De verdad quieres que te cuide?**

**—Si... ¡Quiero que papá me cuide!—Yuki infló las mejillas en un tierno puchero que le recordó a Karma como solía actuar Nagisa aveces.**

**—Bien, hablaré con Nakamura para que me deje cuidarte.**

**—¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?**

**—Bien, bien—río Karma, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de la rubia a la que desde hace mucho tiempo no paraba de preguntarle sobre el paradero de Nagisa.**

**—Karma, ya te he dicho...—empezó la rubia una vez contestó.**

**—No lo intentes Nakamura, tu mentira se vino abajo. Pero igual no te llamé para eso.**

**—¿Ah? ¿Para que me llamaste entonces?**

**—Después te lo explico todo, pero déjame cuidar a Yuki mientras Nagisa está fuera.**

**—¿Cómo sabes...?**

**—Dije que te lo explico todo después, sólo déjame cuidar de el.**

**—Karma, apenas y sabes cuidarte a ti mismo, además Nagisa podría descubrirlo.**

**—No lo hará, ¿A qué hora llegará Nagisa el jueves?**

**—Se irá a las dos y llegará el jueves a la misma hora.**

**—Bien, entonces tu llegas, yo llego después de que Nagisa se valla y me quedo con Yuki. Después, yo me voy antes de que el llegue y tu llegas, así Nagisa nunca se enterará.**

**—Bien... Pero te advierto que si Nagisa se entera o si le pasa algo a Yuki...**

**—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien.**

**—Esta bien. Luego hablaremos de como sabes de Yuki y Nagisa. Adiós Karma.**

**—Adiós.—Karma sonrió triunfante mientras guardaba su teléfono—Ya se hace tarde, ya deberías irte o Nagisa vendrá a buscarte y me verá.**

**—Bien—Yuki hizo un puchero, resignado y luego sonrió—Hasta mañana papá.**

**—Hasta mañana Yuki—Karma revolvió los rojos cabellos de el pequeño y ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes.**

**Los dos estaban más que felices, Karma porque finalmente había encontrado a Nagisa y ahora sabía que tenía un hijo con el, y Yuki porque finalmente había conocido a su papá, y ahora el iba a cuidarlo mañana, todo el día siguiente y hasta poco antes de que llegase Nagisa el jueves.**

**Serían unos días interesantes, más con lo que pronto iba a suceder...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, el capítulo más largo xD lo interesante se acerca cada vez más~ mi escena favorita de todo este capítulo fue Karma malaconsejando a Yuki sobre como hacer que las niñeras renuncien x'D tenía que actualizar un día después de la anterior actualización (actualizo de acuerdo con las fechas del diario de Yuki) pero me castigaron así que ya valió todo 7-7


	8. Cuidando a...

15 de mayo

Querido diario, ¡Karma definitivamente es mi papá! ¡Y me cuidará mientras mamá no está! Estoy muy emocionado, sólo falta una hora para que mamá se vaya y el llegue. Adiós diario.

**—Adiós Yuki, obedece a tu tía mientras no estoy—Nagisa estaba parado en la puerta despidiéndose de Yuki y Nakamura.**

**—El estará bien, ahora vete o llegarás tarde.**

**—Bien, bien, adiós—Nagisa besó la mejilla de el pequeño pelirrojo y seguidamente se fue.**

**—¡Papá vendrá a cuidarme!—empezó a festejar Yuki.**

**~~~~~~**

**—Tía Rio... ¿Porque papá tarda tanto? ¿Y si no viene?**

**—Debió presentarsele algo, vendrá. Ya verás, sólo ha pasado una hora desde que Nagisa se...—la rubia se fue interrumpida cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Yuki dio un salto de su lugar y se apresuró a abrir.**

**—¡Papá! ¡Viniste!—gritó emocionado Yuki.**

**—Claro que vine, ¿Dudabas que lo hiciera acaso? Cumplo mis promesas—Karma sonrió y cargó a Yuki mientras que una rubia salía de la sala.**

**—Te tardaste.**

**—Pero ya estoy aquí, le prometí a Yuki que iba a cuidarlo y eso haré.**

**—Bien, pero ya te advertí...**

**—Ahórrate eso.—Karma hizo caso omiso de lo que la contraria le iba a decir y pasó directamente a la sala aún cargando a Yuki.**

**Nakamura rodó los ojos, ese era el Karma que ella conocía. Simplemente soltó un leve suspiró y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta y deseando que Karma no iniciase un incendio o intoxicase a Yuki al tratar de hacer algo para comer.**

**—¡Muy bien! ¿Qué quieres hacer, Yuki?**

**—Hum... ¿Podemos ver una película?**

**—Muy bien. Escoge y haré las palomitas.—Yuki asintió feliz mientras se sentaba frente a la tele. Karma se dirigió a la cocina.**

**Sin duda, serían unos interesantes días para ellos dos...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, lo que se viene :'v...


	9. El mejor día.

16 de mayo 

Lamento no haber escrito ayer, pero vimos películas todo el día. ¡Fue genial! Comimos palomitas, papá ordenó pizza... ¡Hasta me dejó comer helado de postre! Hoy desayunamos cereal con leche y salimos a jugar al parque, después fuimos a comer hamburguesas... Aunque algo raro pasó...

**—Yuki, ¿Te gustaría comer hamburguesas?**

**—¡Si!**

**—Vamos entonces—Karma tomó la mano de Yuki guiándolo a un lugar de comida rápida que había descubierto hacia poco.**

**Llegaron y esperaron su turno para pedir hasta que llegaron a la zona para ordenar.**

**—Hola, ¿Que les gustaría ordenar?—la chica detrás de la caja jaló de manera nada disimulada el borde de su camiseta, en un claro intento de hacer más visibles sus pechos.**

**—Yuki, ¿Que quieres?—Karma miró a Yuki, ignorando completamente el claro intento de coqueteo de la chica.**

**—Hum... ¡Una hamburguesa con queso!**

**—Bien, entonces que sean dos hamburguesas con queso—Karma regresó su mirada a la chica.**

**—Bien... Y... ¿Es tu sobrino?—una sonrisa coqueta apareció también en los labios de la chica.**

**—Mi hijo—corrigió Karma, con una sonrisa.**

**—Oh...—su sonrisa vaciló, pero luego regresó a su rostro—¿Eres padre soltero? Y si no, ¿Tu mujer es celosa?**

**—No, no soy padre soltero. Y si, Nagisa es muy celoso, el realmente sabe como causar miedo cuando está enojado.**

**—¿E-El?—tartamudeó la chica, borrando su sonrisa.**

**—Si, ahora te sugiero que dejes inútilmente de coquetearme y nos dejes terminar de pedir nuestra orden, estas deteniendo la fila.**

**—Cla-Claro... ¿Qué desean tomar?**

**—Un jugo de fresa—respondieron a la ves ambos pelirrojos.**

**—Pu-Pueden recoger su orden en la barra...**

**—Bien, gracias—Karma pagó y se dirigió con Yuki a la barra.**

**Una vez recogieron su orden buscaron una mesa y se sentaron a comer.**

**—Papá, ¿Qué fue eso?**

**—Una ilusa tratando de coquetearme, si alguna vez te encuentras con alguien como esa chica, ignórala.**

**—Hum... Bien.**

**—Ok, a comer...**

Bueno, no importa. Llegamos a casa y jugamos un poco más, cenamos lo que quedó de la pizza de ayer y ahora seguiremos viendo películas... Lástima que papá tenga que irse mañana por la mañana, me estoy divirtiendo con el... Adiós diario, papá ya me llamó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay lo que se viene x2... Preparados para el siguiente capítulo? No? Ok! :D


	10. Inesperado.

17 de mayo

Querido diario, papá ya se fue. Pero hoy paso algo muy inesperado... 

**Karma y Yuki de nuevo se habían quedado dormidos viendo una maratón de películas, pero ahora era diferente.**

**Eran ya las once de la mañana, por la tele aún encendida se seguía transmitiendo "Sonic Ninja".**

**Ambos pelirrojos dormían plácidamente en el sofá.**

**Mientras tanto, un peli-azul de nombre Nagisa llegaba feliz a su casa, al final terminó el trabajo antes de lo planeado y pudo regresar antes, aunque decidió que fuese una sorpresa para Yuki al verlo llegar antes. Incluso le había comprado una rebanada de pastel de fresa.**

**Nagisa suspiró, Yuki era en varios sentidos igual a Karma. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta de la casa, extrañándose al sólo escuchar el sonido de la televisión encendida en la sala.**

**Dejó el pastel en una mesa y su bolsa en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la sala.**

**Una vez ahí su corazón se paró por un segundo al ver a la persona de la que tanto se había escondido estos últimos años. Apretó los dientes, ¿¡Cómo lo había encontrado!? ¿¡Qué estaba haciendo con Yuki!? Una ira irracional se apoderó de el, y ya completamente enfadado por la sola presencia de Karma ahí, gritó:**

**—¡Karma Akabane! ¿¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi casa con mi hijo!?—Ante ese grito, ambos pelirrojos despertaron de golpe y miraron asustados al peli-celeste frente a ellos.**

**—Nagisa...—murmuró Karma, levantándose y mirando de arriba a abajo al enojado chico frente a el. Realmente era poco lo que había cambiado en el en ese tiempo, seguía teniendo ese rostro infantil y ese cuerpo pequeño y de chica que tanto le encantaba a Karma.**

**—¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡Explícame que haces en mi casa!**

**—Nagisa, primero que nada tranquilízate. Y segundo, sólo vine para cuidar a Yuki.**

**—Lárgate entonces—murmuró entre dientes Nagisa.**

**—Yuki fue quien me pidió que lo cuidara y creo que el debería ser quien decida si me voy o no.**

**—¡Es mi casa y yo decido si...!**

**—¡Mamá, espera!—interrumpió Yuki, parándose de un salto y colocándose entre los dos, haciendo que estos lo mirasen.—¡No quiero que papá se valla!**

**—¿"Papá"?—repitió Nagisa.**

**—¡Si! ¡Karma es mi papá y no quiero que se valla!**

**Nagisa mordió su labio, notando que quizás esa era una pelea que el no podía ganar.**

**—Bien, haremos esto: me iré ahora y vendré de vez en cuando a visitar a Yuki, ¿Esta bien?—habló Karma.**

**Nagisa suspiró.**

**—Bien, pero llama antes de venir, así me aseguraré de no estar en la misma sala que tu por más tiempo del necesario.**

**—¡Si!—gritó Yuki, subiendo al sillón para estar a la altura de los torsos de Nagisa y Karma y abrazarlos a ambos. Estos sonrieron inconscientemente y colocaron a la vez una mano en la cabeza de Yuki; haciendo que la mano de Karma quedarse sobre la de Nagisa.**

**Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, luego desviaron la mirada y quitaron al mismo tiempo sus manos.**

**—Bien... Entonces adiós Yuki.—Murmuró Karma, separándose de los otros dos.**

**—Adiós papá—Yuki sonrió feliz, mirando junto a Nagisa como aquel pelirrojo salía de la sala y, seguidamente, de la casa.**

**—Te traje algo de pastel de fresa—habló Nagisa, dispuesto a dejar en anterior tema de lado.**

**—¿¡Enserio!? ¡Si!—festejó Yuki, saliendo de la sala en busca de su rebanada de pastel.**

Pero bueno, al menos podré seguir viendo a papá. Adiós diario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que venía algo imtemzo 7u7


	11. Plan

18 de mayo

Querido diario, papá acaba de llamar. Vendrá hoy. Mamá se encerró en su cuarto en cuanto terminó de hablar con el, parece que de verdad no quiere estar cerca suyo. Pero parece que está llorando... Intenté entrar pero cerró con llave. No me gusta que mamá esté triste... Ojalá supiera porque mamá y papá están peleados... Acaban de tocar, seguro es papá. Adiós diario.

**Yuki salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, emocionado. Una vez frente a la puerta la abrió, y tal como esperaba ahí estaba Karma.**

**—Hola Yuki.—Saludó el pelirrojo mayor mientras entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.**

**—Hola papá—Yuki sonrió.**

**Ambos se encaminaron a la sala, comenzaron a jugar y después comenzaron a ver la televisión.**

**—Papá...**

**—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Karma, desviando su mirada del televisor para observar a Yuki.**

**—Bueno... ¿Qué pasó entre mamá y tu?—preguntó el menor algo inseguro.**

**—¿Eh?—Karma miró desconcertado a Yuki, mientras que este sólo bajaba la mirada—Bueno... La verdad no estoy muy seguro... Todo estaba perfecto entre nosotros pero un día el sólo desapareció, ni si quiera dejó una carta o algo diciendo a donde o porque se iba... Le pregunté a su madre y a nuestros ex-compañeros de escuela muchas veces si sabían donde estaba y me decían que no, y por más que lo llamaba no me contestaba. Desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora, ni tampoco sabía de ti... Por como me trata supongo que estará enojado por algo, pero no tengo idea de porque.**

**—Oh... —Yuki hizo una mueca y luego volvió a hablar:—¡Entonces te ayudaré a volver a estar bien con mamá!**

**—¿En serio?**

**—¡Sip! ¡Lo juro!**

**—Bien...—Karma sonrió, extendiendo su puño y extendiendo también dos dedos, y luego doblándolos ligeramente.—¿Lo juras por las orejas?**

**—¿Por las orejas?—preguntó Yuki, desconcertado.**

**—Si, es como jurar por la garra, pero este juramento será un secreto entre tu y yo, ¿Ok? Así será más especial y no podremos romperlo.**

**—Oh... ¡Lo juro por las orejas!—Yuki sonrió y imitó a Karma mientras ambos entrelazaban sus dedos.**

**Nagisa mordió su labio, mirándolos a ambos desde la puerta entreabierta de la cocina. Había decidido bajar por algo de agua, pero escuchó algo de un juramento y decidió detenerse a mirar. Quizás, y sólo quizás, Karma no era tan mal padre como Nagisa creía...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lel :'v eso del juramento salió algo espontáneo xD esto acabará antes de que lo esperen, probablemente ya vamos por la mitad de la historia~


	12. Primer paso.

20 de mayo

Ayer papá no pudo venir a visitarme, aunque tampoco escribí porque me puse a pensar en como hacer que papá y mamá vuelvan a estar juntos... Papá vendrá hoy también... Tal vez debería hacer algo para que los dos hablaran... No se...

**Unas horas después, Karma llegaba a la casa de Nagisa. De nuevo, Yuki le abrió y le dijo que quería que viesen de nuevo Sonic Ninja; Karma sin muchos problemas aceptó.**

**Antes de que la película terminase, Yuki ya había caído rendido en el sofá.**

**Karma escuchó a alguien bajar las escaleras, supuso que sería Nagisa y que, de nuevo, no querría ni mirarlo así que decidió fingir que también estaba dormido.**

**Nagisa entró a la sala, miró con atención a ambos pelirrojos recostados en el sofá y profundamente dormidos.**

**Inevitablemente sonrió, se veían realmente tiernos los dos así.**

**Nagisa suspiró levemente, sacando su teléfono y tomándoles a ambos una foto.**

****

**Después volvió a guardar su teléfono y se sentó a pocos centímetros de donde ambos estaban recostados.**

**Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Yuki y luego, por impulso, acarició también el de Karma. Sonrió y besó en la frente a Yuki para después examinar con atención los rasgos de Karma durante un segundo.**

**Seguía igual de apuesto que la última ves que lo había visto hacía ya unos cuantos años atrás.**

**Durante un segundo dudó, pero después se acercó lentamente al rostro de Karma y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.**

**—¿Y eso porque fue?—Karma abrió los ojos, con una gran sonrisa formandose en su rostro y se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a Yuki.**

**—¿¡Estuviste despierto todo el tiempo!?—Nagisa se sonrojó inevitablemente y miró a otro lado mientras Karma acomodaba a Yuki en el sofá y lo cubría con una manta para después sentarse frente a Nagisa.**

**—Si, pero no importa. Nagisa, sabes que no puedes seguir tratando de evadirme para que no tengamos esta conversación.**

**—No se de que hablas...—murmuró Nagisa.**

**—Hablo de que deberías dejar de tratar evadirme y al menos tener el valor para explicar todo de una vez—Nagisa se quedó callado así que Karma continuó:—Explícame porque te fuiste.**

**Nagisa miró a un punto fijo en el suelo y finalmente habló:**

**—Bueno... Cuando me enteré que iba a tener a Yuki realmente no sabía que hacer... Pensé un millón de veces en como decírtelo y en como reaccionarías... Tu ya te veías feliz, creo que un hijo a esa edad te arruinaría todo, así que... No te lo dije y me fui...**

**Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y finalmente Karma preguntó:**

**—¿Porqué Yuki?**

**—¿Eh?**

**—¿Porqué le pusiste así?**

**—Nuestra primera cita... Fue en tu cumpleaños, ese día estaba nevando, recordé que dijiste que te gustaba la nieve... Yuki significa nieve, recordé eso cuando nació y le puse así...**

**—Ya veo...—Karma sonrió, mirando a Yuki.**

**—Bueno... Yo... Regresaré a mi habitación...—Nagisa se levantó y esta vez Karma no lo detuvo, sabía que por ahora era lo máximo que podía sacarle a Nagisa así que prefirió seguir con esa conversación otro día.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay :'v Ese Yuki es un loquillo, hacerse el dormido para que Karma y Nagisa hablen xD perdón por tardar :'v no tengo excusa


	13. Cita.

21 de mayo

¡Lo logré! ¡Ayer ellos hablaron! Y sólo tuve que hacerme el dormido... Hum... Debería hablar con papá para que ambos tuviesen una cita... Oh, justo parece que ya llegó. Adiós diario.

**Karma llegó a casa de Nagisa y Yuki y, de nuevo, fue el pelirrojo menor quien abrió la puerta. Nagisa volvía a encerrarse en su cuarto para evitar ver a Karma.**

**Ambos se dirigieron, como de costumbre, a la sala. Se sentaron en el sofá y entonces Yuki preguntó:**

**—Papá... ¿Porqué no tienes una cita con mamá?**

**Karma se quedó en silencio unos segundos y entonces contestó:**

**—Yuki, ¿Porqué haces todo esto?**

**—¿Eh?**

**—Todo lo que estás haciendo por Nagisa y por mi... No creas que no se que sólo fingías dormir para que nosotros pudiésemos hablar.**

**Yuki se lo pensó por unos momentos y finalmente sonrió y dijo:**

**—Lo hago porque quiero que los tres seamos una familia.**

**Del otro lado de la puerta, Nagisa al escuchar eso se paralizó. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, sin escuchar que decían Yuki y Karma y decidió volver a su habitación... Tal vez no había sido ese el mejor momento para bajar...**

**—Entonces... ¿Saldrás con mamá?**

**—No... Él no aceptará...—Karma soltó un suspiro resignado.**

**—Lo hará si yo se lo pido.—Yuki sonrió, contagiando a Karma de su sonrisa.**

**—¡Mientras ustedes están en su cita la tía Rio puede cuidarme!**

**—Yuki... Cuando quieres conseguir algo, eres igual a mi.—Karma ensanchó su sonrisa.—Se lo pediré, pero no hoy... Quizás Nakamura pueda venir también mañana para ayudarme con eso...**

**—¡Si! ¡Podemos hablar con ella en el parque, así mamá no se enterará!**

**—Yuki, en serio... Eres igual a mi.**

**—La tía Rio me decía lo mismo.**

**—Pues tenía razón... ¿De verdad crees que acepte si se lo pides tú?**

**—Sip, estoy seguro.**

**—Bien, hablaremos de ellos mañana.**

Regresé diario, papá y mamá tendrán una cita... O eso creo... Hablaremos con la tía Rio mañana para que nos ayude... ¡Ya quiero que mamá y papá vuelvan a estar juntos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les juro que llevo 5 años queriendo actualizar, pero no se que paso y wattpad no abría ._. Well, disfruten el capítulo. Y advierto que las actualizaciones pueden empezar a ser menos seguidas a partir de ahora.


	14. Cita (parte 2)

22 de mayo.

¡Hola diario! Papá ya está aquí, ahora iremos al parque para ver a la tía Rio. 

Luego regreso diario, ¡Adiós!

**Karma y Yuki se encaminaron al parque, viendo a lo lejos a la rubia en una banca.**

**Se acercaron a ella y luego de saludarla se sentaron con ella.**

**—¿Y qué era eso tan importante que necesitaban?**

**—No creí que diría esto alguna vez...—Karma suspiró—Pero necesito tu ayuda para poder pedirle una cita a Nagisa.**

**—¿¡Estas loco!? ¡Casi me asesina la vez que te ayudé con lo de cuidar a Yuki!—y, bajando la voz para que sólo Karma escúchase, añadió—Sabes lo bien que se le da asesinar, no se como sigo viva ahora...**

**—No seas dramática.**

**—¡Por favor, tía Rio!—Yuki la miró con ojos de cachorro.**

**—... ¡Bien! ¡Lo haré, los ayudaré!—suspiró la rubia—Definitivamente eres hijo de Karma, ambos son unos manipuladores...**

**—Gracias—los dos sonrieron.**

**—Los ayudaré... Pero estoy segura que si se lo pides no aceptará.**

**—Lo hará si Yuki se lo pide.**

**—Bueno punto... Pero igual no puedes llegar y pedírselo así como así... A Nagisa le gustan más las cosas románticas... ¿Algo en mente?**

**—Hum...—Karma lo pensó por unos segundos y luego sonrió—Creo que tengo una idea... Pero necesitáremos unas cuantas cosas...**

Regresé diario, ya planeamos todo. Papá se lo pedirá a mamá mañana. Y como me dijo la tía Rio que hiciera, cuando llegué le dije a mamá que me gustaría que tuviese una cita con papá... Ojalá si acepte... Bueno, debo dormir ya. Adiós diario. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy sorprendida de mi misma, en serio xD con lo irresponsable que soy, mi falta de inspiración aveces y hoy que tenía tantas cosas que hacer y tan poco tiempo actualicé... Wow :'v


	15. Cita (parte 3)

23 de mayo

¡Hola diario! Papá llegará pronto junto a la tía Rio. Entonces prepararemos todos y papá le pedirá a mamá una cita.

Al parecer papá y la tía Rio ya llegaron, adiós diario. Regresaré después. 

**Karma suspiró, nervioso. Ya habían termina de preparar todo, no había problema con que Nagisa saliese del cuarto antes, pues solía encerrarse cada que Karma iba a visitar a Yuki.**

**Nagisa escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación. Creyó que sería Karma, así que no contesto y se quedó en su lugar.**

**Pero, en lugar de escuchar la voz de Karma del otro lado de la puerta, escuchó la de Yuki:**

**—La tía Rio esta aquí, dice que quiere hablarte de algo y que te espera en la sala.**

**Seguido de eso, escuchó los apresurados pasos de Yuki bajando las escaleras.**

**Nagisa suspiro y se levantó, no sabía que hacía Rio ahí, pero no dudó y se encaminó a la puerta. La abrió y frunció el ceño al ver algunos pétalos de rosa roja desperdigados por el suelo simulando un camino hasta las escaleras.**

**Nagisa siguió aquel improvisado camino, bajando las escaleras y con un recuerdo emergiendo en su mente.**

**Aquel disparejo e improvisado camino dirigía a la sala.**

**Al entrar notó como los muebles estaban amontonados en rincones, despejando así el centro de la sala; en el cual se encontraba Karma de pie.**

**También, notó como al momento de entrar en la habitación comenzó a sonar una melodía muy familiar; era una canción lenta, perfecta para bailar junto a alguna persona especial.**

**Karma lo miró y, con su típica sonrisa segura en el rostro se le acercó y le ofreció una mano.**

**—¿Me permites esta piesa?**

**Nagisa dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente tomó la mano de Karma, aceptando su invitación.**

**Karma lo guió de regreso a el centro de la sala y ambos comenzaron a bailar al compás de aquella lenta canción.**

**En ese momento, Nagisa recordó algo:**

**Cuando aún tanto el como Karma eran parte de la clase de asesinato, la clase 3-E.**

**La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y por eso, antes de que fuesen vacaciones de Navidad a Koro-sensei se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer un "baile de Navidad" (aunque todos sabían que sus verdaderas intenciones era que quería hacer otro de sus "intentos de casamentero"). Así que ahora todos los integrantes de la clase E se encontraban en aquel "baile", unos con pareja y otros, como Karma y Nagisa, solos.**

**Nagisa no había querido invitar a nadie, más que nada porque no se le ocurría a quien invitar. Mientras él divagaba en sus pensamientos recorrió el lugar con la vista. Koro-sensei había decorado todo el lugar, y todos los pupitres ahora estaban en quien-sabe-donde; pero la estancia estaba completamente despejada (a excepción de la mesa del profesor, desde la cual Koro-sensei hacía de "DJ" y de ves en cuando su voz se oía por un micrófono por encima de la música, diciendo cosas como "¡Irina-sensei, comportese! ¡Lo mismo para ti, Okajima-kun!" O "¡Karma-Kun, dije que los intentos de asesinato están prohibidos por hoy!").**

**Nagisa buscó con la mirada a Karma, pero no lo encontró... Karma... Últimamente no podía sacar a ese pelirrojo de actitud juguetona y sonrisa confiada de su mente...**

**Soltando un suspiro, decidió salir y dar un paseo por la montaña para despejar un poco su mente. Encontró un buen árbol bajo el cual se sentó. Estuvo ahí, pensando en Karma y mirando las estrellas y la luna (o lo que quedaba de ella) hasta que creyó que ya debería regresar, y así lo hizo.**

**Se sorprendió al llegar de nuevo fuera de aquel destartalado y viejo edificio y ya no escuchar música, señal clara de que el baile había terminado. Se encogió de hombros, dispuesto a irse de ahí hasta que notó algo en el suelo: pétalos de rosa roja que lo guiaban hasta la entrada de aquel viejo edificio.**

**Miró a ambos lados, algo desconcertado. Pero finalmente siguió aquel camino hasta el aula que anteriormente estaba llena de alumnos de la clase E que bailaban y se divertían.**

**Al entrar, una suave música comenzó a sonar. Karma estaba en el centro del lugar, y en cuanto lo vio sonrió y se le acercó, ofreciéndole una mano.**

**—¿Me permites esta piesa? —Nagisa no se lo pensó mucho y aceptó la invitación de Karma. Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del lugar y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la suave y lenta música. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en un muy cómodo silencio, sólo disfrutando de aquel baile y el leve roce de sus cuerpos.**

**—Nagisa... —rompió el silencio Karma—Mi cumpleaños está cerca y me preguntaba... ¿Saldrías conmigo ese día?**

**Nagisa miró a Karma unos segundos, mientras este le regresaba la mirada, expectante.**

**Nagisa sabía que Karma no se refería a una típica salida sólo de amigos... Pero no le importó, y sonrió besando la mejilla de Karma.**

**—Me encantaría...**

**—Nagisa...—el peli-azul salió de sus divagaciones y observó al pelirrojo—Se que sabes seguramente que te pediré pero igual lo diré... ¿Quieres salir conmigo?.**

**Nagisa guardó silencio... Añoraba aquellas salidas con Karma, ambos sólo tonteando por ahí mientras se tomaban de las manos... Pero por otro lado... No estaba seguro de si quería (o si estaba listo) para tener una cita con Karma luego de tanto tiempo... Pero entonces recordó a cierta personita (que sabía seguramente estaba detrás de todo eso) que le había dicho con sus ojos de cachorro abandonado "Mami, si papá quiere que tengan una cita por favor acepta".**

**Nagisa lo pensó unos segundos más, y finalmente contestó:**

**—Muy bien...**

**No dijeron nada más, pero la sonrisa que tenía Karma lo delataba, estaba mucho más que feliz de que Nagisa aceptase su invitación.**

**La canción terminó y ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que Nagisa se separó y dijo:**

**—Suerte limpiando esto... Y llámame luego para lo de la cita...—y sin más salió de la sala y regresó a su habitación.**

**Aunque Karma sólo se sintió más feliz al ver el sonrojo que se había pintado en las mejillas de Nagisa... De su Nagisa...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El cap más largo hasta ahora... Ay, dos capítulos... Se que me aman :'D


	16. Cita (última parte)

25 de mayo.

Lamento no escribir ayer, la tía Rio, papá y yo estábamos planeando la cita de papá y mamá. Mamá se ha estado arreglando en su cuarto toda la tarde, apenas y ha salido un par de veces. Papá llegará por mamá en cualquier minuto... Lástima que no pueda ir a ver como irá su cita... ¡Ojalá vaya bien, tengan más citas y podamos estar los tres juntos! 

**Karma se quitó a la rubia de encima y bufó, hacía 5 minutos que estaban ambos fuera de la casa de Nagisa y aún no podía ni acercarse a la puerta.**

**—Y recuerda, no...**

**—¡Ya lo se, Nakamura! ¡Y por un demonio, deja mi cabello ya!**

**—Bien, bien... Buena suerte... La necesitarás...**

**—Créeme, lo se...**

**La rubia se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.**

**Luego de unos minutos, un sonriente Yuki abrió la puerta.**

**—Hola papá, hola tía Rio.**

**—Hola Yuki—saludaron ambos.**

**—¿Nagisa aún no...?—Karma dejó la pregunta en el aire ya que en ese momento Nagisa bajaba las escaleras. Pelirrojo y peliazul intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas tímidas hasta que cierta rubia interrumpió...**

**—¡Bien, ustedes dos a su cita! Yo cuidaré de Yuki, ahora vayan.**

**Ninguno dijo nada y con leves asentimientos de cabeza ambos salieron de la casa.**

**—Tía Rio... ¿Cómo crees que les vaya en su cita?—comentó pensativo Yuki.**

**—Sinceramente... No lo se, pero espero que bien...**

**Luego de unos minutos de caminata Nagisa y Karma se detuvieron frente a un restaurante muy elegante. Entraron y una vez en sus asientos se miraron entre ellos.**

**—No era necesario que me trajeras a un lugar así...**

**—Era necesario.—Karma sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Nagisa.**

**Ambos pidieron su comida y aunque al principio había un ambiente muy tenso entre ambos, este poco a poco se disolvió.**

**Ahora ambos conversaban animadamente, recordando anécdotas de la clase E o hablando de que había sido de sus vidas desde que no se habían visto.**

**Para todos, eran dos buenos amigos que se reencontraban luego de largo tiempo.**

**Pero para ellos no era eso, y sus manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa y las sonrisas cómplices lo comprobaban. Sólo eran dos amantes, separados por un malentendido y pasando un buen rato juntos.**

**Unas horas después, ambos caminaban de la mano por la calle, de regreso a la casa de Nagisa.**

**De nuevo caminaban en silencio, pero ahora no era incómodo.**

**Nagisa agradeció internamente el haber aceptado esa cita.**

**Finalmente, llegaron frente a la casa de Nagisa, así que ambos se detuvieron.**

**—Bueno... Debo admitirlo, me divertí hoy, Karma.**

**—Y yo, Nagisa... Bueno, vendré mañana a la hora de siempre para ver a Yuki.**

**—Bien, adiós...**

**—Adiós...—ambos se sonrieron tímidamente y Karma hizo algo que Nagisa no se esperaba: lo besó. Sólo fueron unos segundos, y sus labios apenas se rozaron, pero Nagisa sintió que con eso bastó para hacer que su alma saliese de su cuerpo.**

**En cuanto se separaron, Karma se dio la vuelta y se alejó, más que feliz.**

**Nagisa se quedó ahí un rato, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.**

**Entró a la casa y fue directamente a su habitación, ni si quiera se detuvo a mirar si Yuki ya estaba durmiendo.**

**Sólo subió apresuradamente las escaleras y fue a su cuarto.**

**Para él, habían sido muchas emociones en un sólo día...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, ay... 1 cap, 1 cap... Se que me aman x2


	17. No...

26 de mayo.

Querido diario, papá y mamá ya tuvieron su cita... Aunque anoche mamá llegó algo tarde, y fue directo a su cuarto... Últimamente esta mucho ahí... Bueno, papá vendrá dentro de poco. Le preguntaré como fue su cita con mamá entonces. Hasta pronto diario.

**Yuki dejó de escribir en su diario y lo puso en la caja debajo de su cama, donde solía guardarlo.**

**Salió de su cuarto y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta.**

**De un salto, Yuki terminó de bajar las escaleras y abrió la puerta; no sorprendiendose al ver a un sonriente Karma al otro lado.**

**Ambos se saludaron, y Yuki le dijo a Karma que quería ir al parque, cosa que este aceptó.**

**Últimamente sólo iban ahí cuando tenían algo importante de lo que hablar. Y por eso Karma dedujo que Yuki le preguntaría sobre su cita con Nagisa.**

**Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando, una vez en el parque, Yuki le preguntó como había ido su cita.**

**—Fue genial... Nagisa dijo que se divirtió... Casi todo el tiempo me dejó tomarlo de la mano.**

**—¿Ósea que tendrán más citas?**

**—Eso espero—Karma se encogió de hombros.**

**—¡Sí!—Yuki dio saltitos en su lugar, feliz. Karma río y revolvió su cabello.**

**La tarde pasó entre risas y juegos de ellos, así que finalmente Karma le dijo a Yuki que ya era hora de que regresase a casa, cosa que él aceptó a regañadientes... Le gustaba mucho estar con su papá.**

**Yuki retó a Karma a una carrera, y antes de que si quiera aceptara echó a correr.**

**Karma negó con la cabeza y le dio a Yuki unos segundos de ventaja antes de comenzar a correr también.**

**Lo siguiente pasó en una fracción de segundo. Yuki corriendo al otro lado de la acera, el auto viniendo sobre él, Karma deteniéndose y gritando su nombre.**

**Y luego, fue como si todo, incluyendo el corazón de Karma, se detuviese.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Se esconde usando a... Koro-sensei de escudo(?-  
> SE QUE ME AMAN! :3 que sería de una historia sin cosas así? Mataré a Yuki? Lo dejaré vivir? Huiré de la horda enfurecida de lectores? Eso y más en el siguiente capítulo!... Que seguramente no este para mañana! :D


	18. Yuki.

**Karma iba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, mientras que Nagisa estaba sentado en una de aquellas incómodas sillas, sollozando en silencio.**

**—Nagisa...—Karma suspiró y se sentó al lado del peliazul—Él estará bien... Ya lo verás...**

**Nagisa no contestó y más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Karma adivinó que seguro pensó un "¿Y si no se pone bien?" Así que sólo abrazó a Nagisa, el cual no se negó.**

**—Yuki podrá ser un niño, pero se que es fuerte... Estará bien, te lo prometo.—Nagisa de nuevo no contestó y sólo dejo que Karma lo abrazase y acariciara su cabello mientras el seguía sollozando.**

**Mientras, sentada frente a ellos, una rubia los observaba con atención... ¿Quién diría que tendría que pasar algo así para que Nagisa se dejase abrazar y consolar por Karma? Ella igual estaba preocupada, después de todo, Yuki también era muy especial para ella.**

**Ese pequeño e hiperactivo pelirrojo traía sonrisas, risas y felicidad a donde quiera que fuese... Realmente su ausencia y la constante falta de noticias no hacían nada amena la espera.**

**Cuando recibió la llamada de Karma salió de inmediato al hospital.**

**Si ella se sentía así de mal... No podía ni de cerca imaginarse como se sentía Nagisa. Él, que había criado sólo a Yuki durante tanto tiempo, que lo quería y conocía como nadie, que tanto lo protegía...**

**Unos pasos resonaron en la estancia, los tres alzaron la cabeza.**

**—¿Familiares de Shiota Yuki?**

**Karma, Nagisa y Rio se levantaron de un salto, caminando rápidamente hasta el doctor.**

**—Nosotros somos sus padres—dijo Karma, aún abrazando por los hombros a Nagisa.**

**—¿Có... Cómo está?—preguntó Nagisa con voz temblorosa.**

**—No es nada grave en realidad, sólo un brazo roto y una leve contusión. Estará aquí durante esta noche, pero mañana podrá irse.—los tres soltaron un suspiro aliviado—. Pueden pasar a verlo si gustan, acaba de despertar. Pero que sólo sean unos minutos, debe descansar.—los tres volvieron a asentir y el doctor se fue.**

**—Pasen ustedes primero—Rio les dio una leve sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento sin dejarlos contestar.**

**—Te dije que estaría bien—Karma miró a Nagisa con una leve sonrisa y besó su húmeda mejilla.—Vamos—aún abrazando por el hombro a Nagisa se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Yuki y entró.**

**Yuki estaba en la cama, con un yeso en su brazo izquierdo y una venda al rededor de su cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus padres entrar, y sonrió aún más aún al notar que estos venían abrazados.**

**—Nos diste un buen susto, Yuki—Karma se acercó a la cama junto a Nagisa.**

**—Lo siento papá...**

**—No importa, sólo no vuelvas a cruzar la calle sin mirar, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok—Yuki volvió a sonreír.**

**—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso—Nagisa habló por fin, y se acercó un poco más para abrazar a Yuki—Realmente me asustaste...**

**—Lo siento...—repitió Yuki, cabizbajo y avergonzado.**

**—No importa, sólo como dijo... Tu padre, no lo vuelvas a hacer.**

**—Bien—Yuki sonrió realmente feliz al escuchar a Nagisa decir "tu padre".**

**Hablaron los tres un rato y luego dejaron que la rubia pasara a hablar con Yuki.**

**Luego de un rato, Karma y Nagisa decidieron quedarse en el hospital con Yuki. Sabían que Yuki estaba bien, pero igual decidieron quedarse por si acaso.**

**Era de madrugada, Yuki dormía profundamente. El cuarto estaba en completo silencio; Nagisa estaba al lado de Yuki, acariciando su cabello, y Karma sólo los miraba a ambos desde un rincón de la habitación.**

**—... Fue mi culpa—suspiró Karma.**

**—¿Eh?—Nagisa lo miró.**

**—Fue mi culpa que el accidente pasara...**

**—Karma, no fue tu culpa.**

**—Lo fue.**

**—No lo fue, fue sólo un accidente y punto.**

**—Pero...**

**—Pero nada, fue un accidente. No fue tu culpa y no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿Está bien?**

**—... Está bien...**

**Y de nuevo ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que por la mañana Yuki despertó, los tres hablaron un rato hasta que llegó el doctor y dijo que Yuki ya podía irse.**

**Los tres salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a casa de Nagisa.**

**Nagisa y Karma pasaron la tarde jugando con Yuki hasta que Nagisa reparó en que era ya muy tarde y aún no había preparado nada para comer.**

**—Tranquilo, para algo existe la pizza.**

**—¡Si! ¡Pizza!—Yuki dio saltitos.**

**—Pero...**

**—Pero nada, yo ordenaré la pizza. Tu espera aquí.—Karma salió de la habitación y regresó luego de unos minutos.**

**Un rato más tarde la pizza llegó y los tres se sentaron a comer entre risas y comentarios varios.**

**Finalmente, Nagisa mandó a Yuki a dormir, este aceptó a regañadientes ya que realmente sentía como si los tres ya fuesen una familia.**

**Nagisa y Karma se quedaron solos, sumidos en un gran silencio al principio hasta que Karma decidió romperlo.**

**—Supongo que debería irme ya...**

**—¡E-Espera! Eh... Tu... ¿No quisieras quedarte aquí por esta noche?**

**—Bueno... No quiero molestarte...**

**—No molestas, en serio.**

**—Bien, pero... ¿Dónde dormiré?**

**—Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, siempre puedo yo dormir en el sofá.**

**—No creas que te dejaré dormir en el sofá.**

**—Y no creas que yo te dejaré a ti dormir en el sofá.**

**Ambos rieron levemente.**

**—Bien, entonces supongo que no hay de otra, dormiremos los dos en tu habitación.**

**—¿Eh?—Las mejillas de Nagisa se tornaron de color rojo.**

**—Bueno, si te molesta...**

**—¡No! No me molesta para nada...**

**—Bien, entonces creo que deberíamos ir a dormir ya entonces.—Karma sonrió.**

**—Claro... —Nagisa guió a Karma a su habitación y luego de entrar buscó en el ropero algo.**

**—Esto es algo de ropa que me queda grande... Quizás te quede a ti, así no dormirás incómodo...**

**—Gracias Nagisa—Karma le sonrió al peliazul y entró al baño de la habitación para cambiarse mientras Nagisa hacía lo mismo en la habitación.**

**Karma salió de el baño con la ropa ya puesta, al parecer le quedaba bien.**

**Nagisa ya se había metido en la cama, y Karma no se lo pensó mucho y se recostó con él luego de apagar la luz.**

**Karma y Nagisa se acercaron lentamente al otro a la vez, y finalmente Karma abrazó a Nagisa mientras este se acurrucaba en su pecho.**

**Como en los viejos tiempos... Pero sólo por esa noche... O eso pensaba Nagisa...**

27 de mayo.

Mamá me mandó a dormir ya... Pero tenía que escribir, ayer tuve un accidente, sólo me rompí un brazo. Nada importante. Al parecer papá se quedará a dormir... ¡Yei! ¡Mamá ya trata mejor a papá! Espero y pronto los tres seamos familia y estemos juntos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me quieren por ese suspenso al final xD


	19. ¿Aceptas?

**Al día siguiente, luego de levantarse y cambiarse Yuki y Karma jugaban en la sala mientras Nagisa preparaba el desayuno.**

**Aunque no lo admitiese, realmente le había gustado dormir abrazado a Karma, justo como en los viejos tiempos, y esperaba que aquello se pudiese repetir alguna vez.**

**Los tres desayunaron, de nuevo entre risas, y mientras jugaban en la sala la tarde les calló encima.**

**Yuki, ya cansado de jugar, se había quedado dormido en un sillón.**

**Karma y Nagisa lo miraban sentados en otro sillón, hasta que Karma miró a Nagisa y, sonriendo, le preguntó:**

**—¿Podemos ir al parque un minuto? Tengo algo que decirte.**

**—Bien...—Nagisa le dio una última mirada a Yuki y salió rumbo al parque con Karma.**

**Una vez ahí, se sentaron e una de las bancas y Karma empezó a hablar:**

**—¿Sabes? Yuki y yo venimos aquí cada que queremos conversar algo importante... Es un lugar importante ahora, y ahora tu estas aquí porque yo quiero decirte algo igual de importante. Nagisa, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado... Te sigo amando, igual que el primer día. Y me alegra que tengamos un hijo, y también lo amo demasiado a él. Me gustaría seguir mi vida... Pero seguirla contigo y Yuki a mi lado... No se, volver a ser pareja, mudándonos a otro lugar... Quiero volver a enpezar, pero quiero hacerlo con las dos personas que ahora son mi familia, así que... Shiota Nagisa, ¿aceptas ser mi pareja?.**

**Nagisa abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" de la sorpresa. Jamás imaginó que Karma le diría eso, al menos no en ese momento... Aunque, tampoco imaginó jamás que volvería a verlo. Quizás era cosa del destino, los dos tenían que estar juntos y ya.**

**—Karma... Seré sincero contigo, nunca en estos años te olvidé y cada que veía a Yuki me arrepentía de haber huido como todo un cobarde sin decirte nada... Pero, aún así, no volví. Y lo hice por Yuki. Por él y por mi. Porque no sabía como regresar, verte a la cara y decirte "Hola Karma, este es nuestro hijo. Por eso huí" y tampoco sabía como sería tu reacción. El día que te vi con Yuki... Sí, me molesté, pero también me sentí feliz de volver a verte y de que aceptases a Yuki. Yo también te sigo amando... Y sí... Si acepto volver a ser tu pareja.**

**Ambos se sonrieron, enamorados y se besaron.**

**A partir de ese día, todo sería diferente...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creía que fuera a actualizar hoy, pero mi cerebro dijo "no estúpida, hoy escribes porque escribes"... Gracias por el apoyo, Red (ella es mi Nagisa y yo su Karma ❤️) bueh :u ENJOY!


	20. Epílogo

3 de julio.

Wow, parece que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que escribí en este diario... 9 años, para ser específicos. Sí, ya tengo 16. Muchas cosas han pasado en estos años... ¿Por dónde empiezo? Mamá y papá se casaron, 2 años después de volverse pareja de nuevo... Creo que jamás en mi vida he visto más nervioso a papá que cuando se lo propuso. Tengo una hermana menor ahora, de 5 años. 

Acabamos de mudarnos, de hecho gracias a que estaba desempacando encontré este viejo diario. 

No se si vuelva a escribir en el... Bueno, mamá se molestará si ve que aún no termino de desempacar. 

**Yuki sonrió y dejó el diario a un lado mientras terminaba de vacías unas cajas más.**

**Cuando terminó, tomó el diario de nuevo y salió de su cuarto en busca de sus padres.**

**No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, pues sólo tenía que seguir los gritos de "¡Karma, basta! Tenemos que sacar todo de estas cajas, deja de jugar".**

**Yuki negó, su padre era un caso perdido... Más que Yuki, incluso.**

**—Mamá, mira que acabo de encontrar.—Nagisa dejó de hacer caso a Karma y volteo a ver a Yuki.**

**—¿Es el diario que te di cuando tenías 7 años?**

**—Sí... Me había olvidado de el por completo.—Yuki se encogió de hombros.**

**De pronto, una voz infantil gritó desde arriba:**

**—¡Mamá! ¡Yuki tomó mi muñeca de nuevo!**

**Nagisa miró a Yuki, el cual levantó las manos como si le apuntasen con un arma.**

**—¡Esta vez no fui yo, Ai! ¡Revisa tu caja de juguetes!**

**Hubo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la niña volvió a gritar:**

**—¡Aquí esta!**

**Mientas, Karma se había acercado a Nagisa y lo había abrazado por detrás.**

**—Vamos Nagisa, acepta~**

**—Karma, no. Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.**

**—¿Tendré que usar a Ai para manipularte como con la vez que lo hice con Yuki?**

**—¿Aceptar qué?—Interrumpió Yuki.**

**—Mañana es nuestro aniversario y cierra persona no quiere que tengamos una cita hoy.**

**—Hay demasiadas cosas que hacer, además, ¿Quien cuidará a Ai?**

**—Yo puedo cuidarla, lo he hecho antes.—Yuki intercambió miradas cómplices con Karma.**

**—Pero...**

**—¡Pero nada, Nagisa! No tienes excusa~**

**—... Bien—Nagisa bufó.—Manipuladores...—murmuró.**

**—Gracias—ambos pelirrojos sonrieron.**

**Y eso, sólo fue un día normal y corriente en la familia Akabane-Shiota.**

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo que piensan, ¿Como que epílogo? Pues si, el anterior capítulo era el final. Quise que fuera sorpresa :v estoy orgullosa de mi misma, este es el primer algo de título respetable que termino (el chico de las estrellas, plz) en los 5 o 6 años que llevo escribiendo historias.   
> Bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿La odiaron? Comenten! Comenten! Que es gratis! (?   
> Ok, ya. Gracias a todas las personas que apoyaron siempre esta historia :'D bueh, se hace largo esto. Adiós y gracias~


	21. Especial.

Un sonriente Yuki de 10 años se dirigía al parque en el que usualmente se reunía con sus amigos, el mismo parque que unos pocos años atrás contempló la reconciliación de sus padres y como el propio Yuki conocía a su padre. 

—¡Yuki!—el aludido sonrió al ver a lo lejos a una efusiva castaña de su misma edad que lo saludaba alegremente y a su lado a su hermano mellizo, mirando indiferente y algo aburrido en su dirección antes de volver a sumergirse en su libro.

Yuki caminó hasta estar cerca de ambos y los saludó.

—Hola Melissa, hola Tyrone.

—¡Hola!

—Hola...—Melissa miró mal a su hermano por su tono indiferente y el echo de no dignarse a si quiera apartar la mirada de las páginas de su libro.

—Le diré a papá que te quite ese libro.

—Papá no te hará caso, después de todo, él me lo dio—Tyrone le dio una mirada retadora a su hermana Melissa mientras una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro.

—Pero papá siempre me hace caso.

—No, mamá te hace caso. Papá me hace caso a mi.

Melissa infló las mejillas, harta de la actitud de su hermano.

—Sigo aquí—ambos se giraron a mirar a Yuki. 

—Lo sentimos Yuki.—Yuki se encogió de hombros.

—Igual mi papá siempre me hace caso a mi... Aveces, incluso me ayuda en mis planes, como la vez que me ayudó a poner pegamento en el pelo de aquella mujer que estaba sobre mamá el otro día. 

Tyrone cerró su libro soltó inevitablemente una carcajada ante la anécdota de su amigo.

—¡Papá hizo lo mismo cuando una amiga nueva de la tía Mabel se comenzó a interesar por mamá!

—Yo les dije que bastaba con decirle que papá y mamá estaban casados, pero tenían que usar su...—Tyrone le dio un codazo a Melissa, seguido de una mirada que significaba un claro "cállate".

—¿Su qué?

—Nada, Yuki.—Tyrone se levantó de un salto de su lugar bajo un árbol del parque— . El punto es que siempre papá me ayuda en mis bromas.

—Oh, si, ahora todo es "papá esto, papá aquello", pero hace dos años sólo era "no eres mi papá"...

Tyrone rodó los ojos por la acusación de Melissa.

—Hace dos años seguíamos viviendo aquí sin saber que la tía Mabel no era nuestra madre, así que cállate. Además, sólo estás celosa de que papá me quiera más a mi.

—No, no te quiere más, y no, no estoy celosa. Más bien, tu lo estas de que yo me lleve mejor con mamá.

—Ustedes nunca me han contado de eso—Yuki hizo un puchero que logró sacar una sonrisa a Tyrone.

—¿Qué cosa?—Melissa ladeo la cabeza, olvidando su mini pelea con Tyrone.

—La historia de sus padres, sólo se que vivían aquí con la señorita Mabel, pero después se fueron y no regresaron hasta el verano.

—Bueno...—Melissa y Tyrone intercambiaron miradas y se quedaron observándose el uno al otro unos segundos, como si mantuviesen una conversación por telepatía, que era, de echo, lo que hacían. 

—Te contaremos, si tu nos cuentas la de tus padres. 

—Hum... Está bien, entonces empiecen ustedes.

—Bueno, ya sabes que vivíamos aquí antes con la tía...

—Adelántate un poco, Mel, no le digas lo que ya sabe—Melissa infló las mejillas.

—Entonces hazlo tu—Tyrone sonrió de lado e hizo una leve reverencia.

—Sería un placer, ahora cállate y déjame a mi. 

—Cilliti i dijimi i mi—lo imitó Melissa en voz baja, logrando una mirada fulminante de Tyrone.

—Como esta tonta decía, un día fuimos a Gravity Falls, un pueblo que a la tía Mabel y a nuestros padres les encanta. Entonces, nos presentaron a nuestros padres, no habían estado con nosotros porque...—Tyrone miró a su hermana, la cual hizo un gesto leve, y luego continuó:—... Porque ellos no pudieron cuidarnos por unos problemas que no han querido contarnos, entonces nos dejaron con nuestra tía. Al final papá y mamá lograron que aceptáramos...

—Corrección, que aceptases tú.

—... Que eran nuestros padres—terminó Tyrone, ignorando la interrupción de Melissa—. Y desde entonces vivimos con ellos en Gravity Falls.

—Ty, hablo en serio, últimamente no haces más que leer ese libro, le diré a papá que fue mala idea dártelo—dijo Melissa, observando con el ceño fruncido como su hermano admiraba la portada del libro luego de terminar su historia—. ¿Me escuchas, nerd?

—Tú eres la nerd.

—No, tú...—Tyrone alzó una ceja e interrumpió a Melissa.

—¿Te recuerdo quien se la pasa toda la noche leyendo los diarios de mamá y descifrando los mensajes en código de papá?

—¿Te recuerdo quien se la pasa toda la noche leyendo los libros que papá trae de la biblioteca en la dimensi...?—Tyrone pisó el pie de su hermana para que se callara.

—Demonios, Mel, eres más parlanchina que un unicornio y el tonto líder de los gnomos juntos.

—¡Auch! Ugh, rayos, me dolió más que la vez que aquel pato invertido me mordió...

—¡Mel!

—¿De qué hablan?—Yuki estaba más que nada, acostumbrado a esas conversaciones de parte de sus amigos, de pronto decían cosas así y luego se regañaban el uno al otro por ello. 

Yuki sabía que esos dos escondían algo, pero suponía que se lo dirían tarde o temprano. 

—Nada... Bueno, es tu turno. Ty, ya deja de ver ese libro.

—Eh... Bien... Bueno, pues saben que sólo crecí con mamá, poco después de que se fueran conocí a papá aquí. Luego supe que el era mi papá, y entonces lo ayudé para que se reconciliara con mamá, ahora los tres vivimos juntos y papá y mamá se casarán pronto.

—Bue...—Melissa dejó de hablar y se puso pálida con la misma rapidez con la que Tyrone lo hizo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que irnos—ambos volvieron a intercambiar miradas—. Es tarde, mamá se enojará. Vamos, Ty. Adiós, Yuki.—Melissa se despidió con la mano antes de alejarse a paso apresurado.

—Adiós Yuki—Ty se dio la vuelta—. Y por cierto, te ves lindo hoy—Yuki sintió sus mejillas algo calientes mientras observaba a esos dos alejarse, con las cabezas juntas y susurrando cosas extrañas como "te dije que mamá descubriría el gnomo, Ty" o "debió escapar de la caja, creí que la habíamos sellado con los hechizos que nos enseñó papá para eso". 

Definitivamente ellos dos tenían un secreto, pero Yuki honestamente estaba más interesando en que era sensación extraña en su pecho y estómago cada que veía a Tyrone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, y para los que querían el especial, luego de mucho, aquí está. Espero y lo disfruten, y con esto doy cierre definitivo a la historia.   
> PD. Fue raro mezclar a los hijos BillDip con el hijo Karmagisa :'v

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí empezando un mini-fic Karmagisa xD esa narración en negritas de la conversación de antes fue fuera de la narración de Yuki, como un flashback. Abra más narraciones fuera del diario de ves en cuando, es fundamental para la historia.


End file.
